


Homestuck:A Hidden Story

by CreeperKiller270



Series: Homestuck:A Hidden Story [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Characters, Schoolstuck, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreeperKiller270/pseuds/CreeperKiller270
Summary: Follows the story of a fuschia-blooded fantroll named Canira Almere.





	

Your name is Canira Almere, you are a half Troll half Human Mutant with some of the richest blood in the hemospectrum running through your veins and currently you are sitting in English class, watching the third substitute teacher this week, Mr Bradley Adams, starting to crack.

At the front of the room argueing with the teacher is Karkat Vantas, Candy Red Blood, Strife Specibi of the sicklekind, unbelievable temper and a never ending list of vocabulary at the ready.

"FUCK YOU IM NOT GOING TO THE PRINCIPAL"  
"You are you going to the Principals Office and you are going to stop swearing."  
"I HAVENT EVEN STARTED YET YOU NOOKSNIFFING EXCUSE FOR A SCHOOLHIVE LUSUS"  
"Please calm down, I'm not sure I even know what half of those words mean, but know they can't be appropriate to use in the classroom,"  
"and furthermore you are interrupting my teaching and everybody else's learning." Mr. Bradley said gesturing to the rest of the class with a sweeping arm.  
"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU"  
"ju2t chiill kk"  
"STFU SOLLUX"  
"Miss Almere will you kindly assist Karkat to the Principals Office?"  
"FUCK YOU I CAN GO MYSELF" Karkat says whilst leaving the room.  
The teacher looks at you and you just shrug, stand up and start after him.

Karkat's temper had cooled down by the time you catch up to him, feel that it might do good to talk to him, ")(3y K@rk@t," you say to him as you are a few feet away from him.

"HUH, OH, HEY CANIRA"  
"You ok@y?"  
"YEAH, I AM ALRIGHT NOW, I STILL HAVE TO GO SEE THE PRINCIPAL THOUGH"  
"Y3@)(, )(3y I know 2c)(ool I2nt r3@lly your t)(Ing, @nd I know w)(y you t)(Ink you dont fIt In"  
"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING"  
"I know )(ow you f33l"  
Karkat stops and turns to Carina, "NO YOU DONT, YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ME, YOU DONT KNOW WHY I FEEL LIKE ANYTHING NOR DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE"  
She steps in close to him and whispers so no one in the already empty hallway can hear "I know w)(@t It2 lIk3 to b3 @ mut@nt"  
"YES BUT THERE IS ONE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AN I CANIRA"  
She stops and listens curiously to what he says  
"YOU ARE LOVED BY ALL NO MATTER WHAT THE COLOUR OF YOUR BLOOD" he says just quiter than a skreech.  
"T)(3 t)(Ing I2 I ju2t don't c@r3 If 2om3on32 blood I2 @2 )(Ig)( up on t)(3 2p3ctrum @2 mIn3..." Canira moves right up to Karkat, making sure that there is no chance anyone could hear "...or @2 low @2 your c@ndy r3d blood, I tr3@t 3v3ryon3 @2 3qu@l2."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW AB-"Karkat was saying but stopped as Sollux and Aradia came down the hallway.   
"Hey guys!"  
"Wh0 iith iit AA?"   
"Canira and Karkat"  
"0h hey guy2"  
"HEY, WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING"  
"The priinciipal2 0ffiice"  
"WHY"  
"He made Eridan punch himself, it was s0 funny!"  
"Yeah ju2t waiit a miinute and iit wiill get better"  
"SOLLUX WHAT DID YOU DO" Karkat asked just before his name was yelled from the classroom they just left.  
"CAPTOR!"  
"hehehe"  
"Sollux Captor, what did you do with the presentation I prepared for the class?"  
"ii iimpr0ved iit"  
"Adding 'THE BEES!' to every slide does not improve it" Sayed Mr Adams as he stormed towards Sollux.  
"ju2t chiill teach, here2 the backup. ii am n0t 2tupiid when iit c0me2 tw0 c0mputer2." Sollux held up a USB and Mr Adams took it, thanked him for that and walked back to the classroom.  
"Well 2ee you tw0 later"  
"YEAH LATER SOLLUX"  
Sollux turned to walk away but turned and walked into a wall.  
"iim fiine, waiit whered my 2iight go?"  
"here let me help y0u" Aradia said as she helped him to his feet and they walked off.  
"LOOK CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS LATER, I REALLY HAVE TO GET TO THE PRINCIPAL BEFORE MY ANCESTOR GETS CALLED, AND YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE"  
"Y3@)(, K@nkrI c@n dron3 on"  
"FIn3, but you )(@v3 to t@lk to m3 l@t3r, ok?"  
"YEAH SURE"  
"I wIll )(old you to t)(@t"  
"YEAH I KNOW"


End file.
